


Attachment

by bangles25



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: Many families have traditions that they pass down from generation to generation. Sometimes it can be as simple as having a certain meal on your birthday. Sometimes it can be as complex as carrying on the family business. In this respect, the royal Kim family was no different from any other family, for their lives were ones which were steeped deeply in tradition.





	Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> One from a fytop!key challenge a couple years ago. i am slow at moving everything over here so yeah. this is from late 2015.

Many families have traditions that they pass down from generation to generation. Sometimes it can be as simple as having a certain meal on your birthday. Sometimes it can be as complex as carrying on the family business. In this respect, the royal Kim family was no different from any other family, for their lives were ones which were steeped deeply in tradition.

For generations, ruthlessness ran rampant throughout the kingdom, its people living in poverty, struggling to survive on strictly rationed food and water, the mere pennies they were left with after paying all of the taxes the royal family created. For generations, the young prince who would someday take the throne, was trained from a young age, to be just as ruthless. Their cruelty seemed almost genetic, as the young boys never seemed to have any problem with the cruelty they saw.

Six year old Prince Kibum seemed different, and his shrill cries as the small black puppy was ripped from his arms was proof of that. “What did I tell you son?” The King asked, watching as his servant hooked one end of a short chain to the puppy’s collar and the other end to a short post sticking out of the ground.

“Not to get attached.” the young prince sniffled, rubbing at his face with his small balled up fists.

“And what did you do?” the King asked, snorting as a fresh bout of tears struck the young boy when a bucket of rocks was dropped at his feet.

“I…I…but daddy, I love him.” Kibum wailed, as the King’s servant put the first rock in his hand.

“Kibum!” The King snapped. “We’re not leaving until you do it. We can stand out here all day, and all night. It makes no different to me. I don’t care about the mutt.”

“His name is Oiley!” he cried, running to the puppy and dropping to his knees, wrapping his arms around the small black ball of fur and kissing it.

“I don’t care! Do it!”

The servant pulled Kibum from the ground and brought him back to the bucket of rocks. She leaned down and put a rock in Kibum’s hand. “It’s best to just close your eyes and get it over with.”

“But I-”

“I know honey, I know. But you must obey your father.”

Kibum nodded as the servant smiled sadly and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

The young prince took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before flinging the first rock at the defenseless animal.

Its cries echoed loudly in Kibum’s ears, along with his own, and when the bucket was empty the King left him alone to cradle the lifeless body in his arms, still sobbing. The King’s servant sat beside him, and gingerly pulled the small boy into her lap, shushing and rocking him until his sobs dissolved into tiny whimpers and he fell asleep.

~~~~

Kibum had spent years standing silently by his father’s side, watching as peasants were thrown from their homes, forced to watch their homes be burned to the ground, as punishment for being unable to pay all of the taxes the King demanded from them. He watched as the King and his men took the women, only the young and beautiful ones, back to the castle with them, only to see their lifeless bodies thrown into a deep ravine mere days later. Kibum had spent years, years that should have desensitized him to the cruelty of his father’s ways, boiling with anger, knowing he would be expected to carry on these traditions.

His thirteenth birthday was an important one. His body was changing, he was becoming a man. A man that would someday take the throne, carry on the Kim name, and leave behind a legacy he could be proud of. His thirteenth year was also the year he would make his first official kill. The King was confident that his son had learned many things while tagging along with him, and his heart swelled with pride at the thought of Kibum burning the house of a peasant to the ground, and taking the peasant daughter for himself, only destroying her later, when he was done with her.

“Stop crying,” the King hissed, smacking Kibum in the back of the head. “Burn it!”

“They’re still inside!” Kibum argued, never taking his eyes off the poor couple that sat on the floor of the small shack. The woman’s legs were broken, and the husband was too frail to carry her, so he sat by her side, and they held each other tightly, crying for each other, and for their young daughter, only a year younger than Kibum, who was being held by the knight that stood beside him. “We have to get them out first!” He yelled, stepping forward, only to be pulled backwards by his father.

“No. Burn them with it.”

The young girl screamed and the knight who held her shook her violently until she stopped.

“But-”

“NOW.” The King bellowed, shoving the burning torch into his young son’s hands. “Do it! I don’t care if they are inside!”

Through blurred vision, Kibum walked to the shack and lit it on fire.

The cries of the couple and their daughter drowned out his own.

~~~~

At first the orphaned peasant girl, Jihyun, he’d learned, hated him. He found it understandable, considering he’d murdered her parents. But, since she was sent to live in Kibum’s quarters, they spent much of their time together, talking and playing. He told her about the horrible things his father made him do, and after a year, she accepted his apology.

More and more Kibum found his father asking him if he’d fucked her yet. With a flush he always shook his head no. Jihyun was very pretty, but they were just friends, and he respected her far too much to take her against her will. Finally he told his father this, and the King had laughed. “Just wait,” he said. “Just wait.”

Kibum didn’t know what he was waiting for. But when he saw the grin his father gave him on the day of his 16th birthday, realization dawned on him. He shook his head over breakfast. “I won’t hurt her,” He hissed. “She’s my friend.”

“You’ll do whatever you’re told.” The King hissed, stabbing a fork into his sausage. “Besides, it should have happened years ago. We didn’t keep her alive to give you a little friend. We kept her alive so you could fuck her and stick her. That’s what all the great men in this castle do.”

“No,” Kibum said, shaking his head. “That’s disgusting, I could never hurt her like that.” He was older now, bigger. He knew his father couldn’t continue to bully him into such horrible things. He smiled. “I won’t.”

The King scoffed. “That’s fine. I’ll do it then. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a pretty young thing to play with. How old is she now? Fifteen? Mmm, mmm.” The King looked at his son, grinning as Kibum scowled, squeezing the silverware in his hand so tightly that his knuckles turned white. “I bet her screams will be heavenly. I’ll kill her slow, you know. She’ll sound so sweet.”

Kibum pushed his chair back and stood up, slamming his hands on the table. “No! Keep your hands off of her!”

“What have I always told you Kibum? Don’t. Get. Attached.” The King calmly took another bite of his food, chewing it thoroughly and then swallowing it before continuing. “Now, I will give you until midnight tonight to get it done. Otherwise she’s mine. And don’t try to get around it by sneaking her out or something. I wasn’t born yesterday.”

“No! I-”

“You can either fuck her nice and sweet and then kill her quick, or I’ll fuck her hard and rough and kill her slow. Your choice son.”

Kibum had never even kissed a woman, but went out of his way to make Jihyun feel good. Pressing sloppy kisses up her neck while his clumsy fingers worked between her legs, he made her cum twice, and then she begged him, with her hand over her face in embarrassment, to fuck her. He gave her what she wanted, rolling his hips against hers, while pressing his mouth between her breasts, and he shuddered, moaning into her neck as he climaxed, and he swore he heard the sound of a door closing.

She curled into his arms and he held her close, gently kissing the side of her face, mumbling his apologies and affections to her, as he reached over to his nightstand to grab the dagger he had placed there before. His fingers missed it, and it clattered to the floor.

“What was that?” Jihyun asked.

Kibum bit his lip, scooting towards the edge of the bed to reach around on the floor for the dagger. When his fingers brushed against it, he grabbed it, and scooted back towards Jihyun.

“I’m sorry,” He said, climbing into her lap, not bothering to hide the dagger, or his tears.

Jihyun’s eyes teared up. “Your father?”

Kibum nodded. “He will torture you otherwise. I can’t let that happen to you.”

Jihyun nodded her understanding. “I knew something like this would happen someday.”

“I meant what I said,” Kibum whispered, pressing the blade against her neck. “Every word.” She nodded and squeezed her eyes shut. The prince swallowed nervously, and sliced the blade across her throat. A thin red line followed the path of the dagger tip, and rolled down her neck in thin rivulets, and when the dagger hit an artery, it sprayed across Kibum’s face, mixing with the tears that spilled down his cheeks.

Jihyun’s eyes shot open and she whispered his name. Kibum cupped her cheeks in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

~~~

Four years had passed. Four years of Kibum standing to the side, watching his father torment the poor for his own enjoyment. As Kibum grew to be angrier and angrier, his father became sicker and sicker. Kibum’s time to be King was quickly approaching.

He was barely 20 when his father called him into his chamber. The King had become gaunt, and deathly pale. Kibum was shocked at how tiny he looked, wrapped in thick down blankets. His assistants stood on either side of the bed. “Hello father,”

The King nodded his greeting, smiling weakly. “It’s time for you to take my place Kibum.”

Kibum nodded, “I know.” He watched as one assistant went to a large wardrobe in a corner of the room, while the other assistant helped the King out of bed and over to stand a few feet in front of Kibum. The assistant at the wardrobe took a large case out of it and then brought it to Kibum. He opened it to reveal a shining silver broadsword, the royal family’s insignia carved into the pommel.

“Wow,” Kibum gasped, carefully taking it from its case and turning it over in his hands.

“Your final test Kibum,” The King wheezed. “Kill me. Put me out of my misery, and take my place as King.”

The young Prince looked from the sword back to his father, his eyes wide in shock. “Kill you?”

The King nodded, humming softly, slowly removing his robes, rejecting his assistants offers to help him. “Right in the gut.”

“But why?” Kibum asked, stepping closer to his father.

“I want to live long enough to watch you take my crown.”

Kibum nodded, thinking back to his sword training. “Okay. I understand.” The King hummed.

“Kibum I-” The King started but moaned in pain as Kibum pierced through him with the sword. He groaned loudly as he fell to his knees, then glanced up at Kibum in shock. No tears fell from his son’s cheeks. He should have been proud, but he recalled the way his son hesitated and sobbed every time he was tested. The dog, the shack, the girl. But nothing for him. He coughed, and blood sprayed the floor in front of him. “My son, why don’t you cry for me, the way you did the others?”

Kibum pushed the sword in farther, cringing at the sounds produced, then looked up at the King. “What did you always teach me father?” He released the sword and took the crown from the King’s head, and placed it upon his own. “Don’t get attached.”

~~~

Many families have traditions that they pass down from generation to generation. Sometimes it can be as simple as having a certain meal on your birthday. Sometimes it can be as complex as carrying on the family business. In this respect, the royal Kim family was no different from any other family, for their lives were ones which were steeped deeply in tradition.

When Kibum became King, ruthlessness became a thing of the past, the kingdom’s people were no longer living in poverty. They ate hearty meals three times a day, and had plenty of coins leftover after paying the King’s taxes. Kibum changed the family’s traditions. Killing for sport and entertainment was banned, and for generations after, the children were taught, from a young age, the importance of kindness and love.

Attachment was always encouraged.


End file.
